A New Beginning
by narutofan14
Summary: Miyaki, a 17 year old girl, moves to a new town for the first time, and figures out that the town she moves to a really weird; It's filled with animals! MiyakixLobo pairing. Some OOC will happen!
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own any of the Animal Crossing characters EXCEPT for Miyaki.

_Choo choo!_

The bell of a Train slowly stops into the Cedartown Train Station. A young girl named Miyaki was nervous, but excited at the same time, because she was moving out of her parent's house, and was moving to a different town to live on her own.

_Choo choo!_

Miyaki finally stepped onto the train, found her seat, and before the train left, she quickly waved good-bye to her parents.

Then the train started moving. Miyaki, a 17 year old girl, was ready to start her new life, on her own.

While the train was heading towards its next destination, a little blue cat, no taller than 3 feet, walks up to Miyaki.

"Hi!" the mysterious cat said.

"Uh...hi?" Miyaki said confused.

She was extremely confused at that moment. She was thinking to herself why there was a blue cat standing right in front of her.

"My name's Rover," he said. "looks like you need someone to sit with. Do you mind if I sit with you? I won't do anything that you might think is disturbing!"

"Sure," Miyaki said. "I'm Miyaki. Nice to meet you!"

"What town are you visiting?" Rover asked.

"I'm going to a town called Flightsburg," she said.

"Flightsburg is one of my FAVORITE places to go during the summer!" Rover shouted. "Why are you going there?"

"I'm moving there. I just moved out of my parent's house, and I'll be getting my own house there." Miyaki said.

She told Rover all about her wanting to get a place of her own, convincing her parents to let her get a place of her own, but only if she would at least write to her by 

letter, and then she showed Rover the stationery that her Dad gave to her before she left.

"Wow!" Rover exclaimed. "It took you THAT long JUST to ask your parents that? How did you get your parents to give in on this?"

Miyaki replied, "I told them I'd write to them everyday when I had a chance."

"Cool!" he yelled. "Do you know where you're going to be staying?"

"No, not yet," she said, getting quiet.

"I know a guy in Flightsburg that can get you a house easily!" Rover said. "I'll give him a quick call right now! Hold tight!"

Rover quickly got up, and ran to the back of the train to go find the phone. Miyaki quietly on her seat and stared out the window, trying to picture what her new house would look like. Then she sighed.

'I kinda miss my parents right now,' she thought to herself.

Then Rover quickly runs back.

"I just got off the phone with him. He said that he has a house that's he thinks is PERFECT for you!" Rover said to Miyaki excitedly.

_Choo choo!_

The train pulled into the Flightsburg Train Station. Rover looks and notices it.

"Looks like this is your stop!" Rover told Miyaki. "Hopefully I get to see you again next time you're on the train! Bye!"

"I'm finally home," Miyaki said to herself.

End of first Chapter! Next Chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: I have to WORK!

Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own ANY of the Animal Crossing characters EXCEPT for Miyaki.

Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

When she first got off the train, Miyaki was very excited! Then the monkey, Porter, greeted her by saying, "Welcome to Flightsburg! I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

"Thanks for welcoming me here! I think I am going to enjoy it here!" Miyaki told Porter excitedly.

Suddenly, a chubby brown little raccoon was running up to Miyaki as fast as his tiny chubby little legs would go.

"Hello, there!" he said. "You must be Miyaki, right?"

"Uh, yes I am," she replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tom Nook," he said. "I received a phone call about you earlier about you needing a house, right?"

"Yes!" Miyaki shouted. "Do you have any available houses for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Tom Nook replied. "Please follow me!"

When Miyaki was following Tom Nook, she noticed all of the beautiful flowers and trees she was walking by.

'Apples are on the trees,' Miyaki thought. 'My favorite!'

"Here we are!" Nook said. "Do you like it?"

"It's a bit small, don't you think?" Miyaki said looking at the house awkwardly.

"Don't worry! If you pay off all of your debt, you could have a house so big; a hundred people could fit in your house!" Tom said. "Speaking of debt, now I have to tell you how much it is to buy this house!"

"How much is it?" she asked.

"19,800 bells!" Nook said.

Miyaki stood there shocked. After Nook said that, a million questions shot into her head. _How can I pay for this? What are bells? I don't have any! If I don't get this house, will I have to live with homeless people? Or will I have to move back with my Mom and Dad?_

"...I don't have any 'bells' with me. And what are they, anyway?" Miyaki said quietly.

"Well," Nook said.

Tom Nook started explaining Miyaki all about bells, what they are, how to use them, and how to get them. Miyaki finally started to understand the whole explanation of bells, and how to use them.

"And do if you don't have enough money," Nook said," I guess you have to pay it off by working for me!"

"Uh, o-okay," Miyaki said shakily.

"Here's the map of my store," Nook told Miyaki. "It's in Acre A-3. Got it?"

"Got it!" Miyaki shouted.

After Nook left, Miyaki thought this was a bad day so far because she had to work for Tom Nook. 'Why do I have to work for a little rat, raccoon, whatever he is?' Miyaki thought. 'Also, why does this place use a MAP? Couldn't they use a GPS or something? Why does this town also have to be so old fashioned? You have to WALK everywhere! WHY CAN'T THERE BE CARS HERE!?' Miyaki sighed. She started walking to Nook's shop until she bumped into a little Bunny.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the bunny yelled. "Wait, did you just move here?"

"Yeah, I did," Miyaki said. "My name's Miyaki. What's your name?"

"I'm Gabi!" She replied. "Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends forever!"

"Me, too!" she said. "But I can't talk right now. I have to go to this guy named Tom Nook's Shop because I have to work for him to pay off my house."

"Okay, see you later!" Gabi shouted.

After they waved good-bye to each other, Miyaki started back off to Tom Nook's shop. When she got there, she noticed it was just as small as her own house.

"Well, I see that you finally came here without getting lost!" Tom Nook said. "Now, put this Work Uniform on, and then I'll put you right to work!

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! The third chapter will be up soon!


End file.
